Cat (Cat Unit)
Cat is the first Cat Unit available for the player when starting the game. True Form doubles attack and health. Cat Pros *Good stats for its cost. *Low cost and deployment cooldown. *Very versatile *Extremely good for a meatshield. *True Form doubles attack and health. Cons *Short ranged, single target attacks. *Low health and attack power. Strategy/Usage *It is a basic unit with no special abilities, along with bad attack power and health, so later stages will require more than this cat alone. The unit, fortunately, is cheap to produce and has a quick deploy recharge time so that it can be spawned in masses. *Alongside Tank Cat and others of its likeness, Cat can be used to slow down enemy progress and can even immobilize some enemies completely. Using this compensation with hard-hitters behind the numbers creates a "wall of death" against enemies that approaches the castle slowly but surely. *Cat is overshadowed as an effective solo meatshield by Tank Cat and its likeness as Tank Cat is designed to better resist attacks and hold his ground; the 2 units can still beused toghether to great effect, of course. *Cat's true form, Mohawk Cat, has double the HP and attack power, which allows it to solo stages by itself on most beginning stages and chapters. However, the boost in statistics is not satisfactory to have Mohawk Cat join any other strategy besides being an accompanying meatshield. *Another good aspect of Cat is that it appears in many Cat Combos, most notably Cat Army for the beginning of the game and Mo' Hawks for the mid-late game. *Don‘t underestimate him and other normal cats, though, because his true form is very useful against King Wahwah if he has +50. This also applies to the rest of the normal cats. Besides, you can only use Normal and Uber Rare cats for N-1 Grand Prix anyway. Description Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A basic, round cat. It walks forward with its mouth open. Attacks by biting enemies. *Evolved Form: Looks the same, but now has muscular arms extending out of the side of its body. *True Form: Now has a stylish black mohawk growing out of its head. Cat Combos This cat is in the following Cat Combos: Trivia *In The Battle Cats POP!, this unit is called "Basic Cat." *In Cat's evolved and true form, even though he has arms with muscles, he still bites enemies to attack, meaning they are just for decoration. *He has the most variants out of all the cats in the game. Gallery Cattwdesc.PNG |Normal form description (TW) Machocattwdesc.PNG |Evolved form description (TW) Screenshot 2016-11-27-21-14-14.png |True form description (TW) imageedit 3 7310343060.gif |Cat's attack animation imageedit 2 6366572361.gif |Macho Cat's attack animation. imageedit 2 5095706816.gif |Mohawk Cat's attack animation. Pokemon Go Illust.jpg Cat Rework.png|Cat Macho Rework.png|Macho Cat Mohawk Rework.png|Mohawk Cat 000_f.png|Basic Cat Animation Frames 000_c.png|Macho Cat Animation Frames 000_s.png|Mohawk Cat Animation Frames External Links * Battle Cats Database * Battle Cats Capture Wiki ---- Units Release Order: '<< God Cat | Tank Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats